


Keeping secrets from Santa

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, All Time Low (mentioned), lovelytheband
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “You’re welcome bro,” Jack laughed as he handed Ashton his present.OrSecret Santa makes Mishton realize they aren’t hiding as well as they think





	Keeping secrets from Santa

“Baby?” Mitchy looked up at Ashton’s voice and smiled shyly at his love. Ashton glanced around carefully before he let Mitchy wrap his arms around his waist. Ashton pressed his nose into Mitchy’s cheek and sighed softly. “This sucks,” he said, sneakily pressing a kiss to the older man’s cheek. Mitchy rubbed the younger boy’s back gently. “I know honey,” he said, “But we promised we’d wait until we can tell our parents in person.” Ashton pouted at him and Mitchy glanced around before pressing a quick kiss to the blonde’s lips. They jumped apart as they heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. “There you guys are!” Alex ducked around the corner and gave them a weird look when he felt the awkward tension in the room. “What’s up?” He asked, crossing his arms and giving them a look. “Nothing,” Mitchy said quickly, trying to look innocent. “What’s going on out there?” Alex shrugged and turned back towards the door. “We’re gonna open our secret Santa gifts and call it a night,” he said as he walked out of the kitchen. Ashton and Mitchy followed him out to the living room and joined the circle with their friends. They passed out the gifts and one by one began to open them. Mitchy rolled his eyes at the trial pack of cherry-flavored lube he’d received from Andrew but thanked him graciously for the ugly Christmas socks he’d gotten as well. “You’re welcome bro,” Jack laughed as he handed Ashton his present. Ashton ripped it open and cautiously began to pull his gifts out. “Is this a seed from your orange tree?” He asked, laughing as he held the bag up. All their friends laughed and Jack smiled excitedly. “Now your lemon tree can have a friend!” He said. Ashton continued to dig through the bag, admiring all the small trinkets he’d gotten before he pulled out a condom and his face turned red. Their friends laughed but Mitchy made eye contact with Jack who smirked at them. Mitchy felt his heart drop as he realized Jack knew their secret. Ashton’s face was still red and the moment was getting more and more uncomfortable. He broke the silence with a fake yawn and said “This was a lot of fun guys but I’ve got to get going.” Ashton quickly made an excuse too and the rest of their friends agreed and began to pack their belongings. Mitchy beckoned to Jack and led him into the hall away from the rest of the people. “How long have you known?” He asked, leaning back against the wall. Jack shrugged, “A couple months. You guys aren’t as slick as you thought. Why didn’t you tell us?” Mitchy rubbed his temples and looked back up at Jack. “We wanted to tell our parents in person before we told anyone else,” he said. Jack nodded and patted Mitchy’s shoulder. “Well we’ll all accept you when you’re ready to tell us. I’ll pretend I don’t know.” Mitchy whispered a soft thanks before he ducked back out to find Ashton. The blonde followed him out to the car and slid into the driver’s seat quietly. “He won’t tell anyone,” Mitchy said, squeezing Ashton’s thigh gently. Ashton nodded and kissed Mitchy's cheek before he pulled out into the road.


End file.
